


already told you i’m right here (i will stay by your side every night)

by kyukyuju



Series: the fluffy adventures of jukyu [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Juyeon is Whipped, M/M, OC - Kim Dohee, Romantic Fluff, Slight Angst?, fluff with plot, idk how to tag, ji changmin is the love, jukyu - Freeform, jukyu ftw, jukyu nation rise, lapslock, oneshot jukyu, other members besides sunric were only mentioned, side couple sunric, wrote this out of work-stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyukyuju/pseuds/kyukyuju
Summary: changmin chose not to say anything to juyeon’s words. something’s wrong. but he knew it full well, three in the morning wasn’t the best time to talk things out.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Juyeon, Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric
Series: the fluffy adventures of jukyu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925878
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	already told you i’m right here (i will stay by your side every night)

**Author's Note:**

> i was just trying to add more to the jukyu tag because it’s so dry :(( 
> 
> title is from marshmello and halsey’s be kind.

the rain woke changmin up from his sleep. when he opened his eyes, he was expecting to see juyeon sound-asleep on his side of the bed, but weirdly, not a strand of juyeon’s hair was in his sleepy vision. he slowly roused from the bed and braved the cold floor to look for his boyfriend of a year. after checking the bathroom - only to be welcomed with the darkness of the bathroom - he walked out of their shared bedroom.

“lee juyeon?” changmin called for the older boy. “what are you doing in the kitchen at this ungodly hour?” 

“hey. did i wake you up?” juyeon returned the question. the sight of changmin clad in juyeon’s oversized sweatshirt, knee-length shorts and his disheveled hair warmed juyeon’s heart.

“no. it’s just weird you’re not in bed. i was cold. thought you’d cuddle me.” changmin pouted. 

the taller only chuckled. leaning against the kitchen island, he watched silently as changmin went on to pour himself a glass of cold water from the fridge. _thought he said he was cold._

“i was thirsty.” as if knowing juyeon was inwardly judging him, changmin explained himself shortly after chugging the water in a breath. 

“just leave the glass there. i’ll wash it later.” juyeon told softly. 

“hmm.” the younger hummed a yes but proceeded to wash his glass nevertheless.

“sleep now?” changmin invited with his head cocked to the side. his dimple showing as he flashed a tiny smile at his boyfriend. 

juyeon stared blankly at his long-time crush who is now his boyfriend and the one soul he’ll keep to himself for the rest of his life. 

the shorter stared back at the other. “ _sleep_ , juyeon.” 

“come here.” juyeon let out, pulling changmin closer and circling his long arms around his middle. he rested his head on changmin’s shoulder and softly nibbled on his neck.

“you know, we can do this in bed.” changmin quipped but reciprocated the hug by wrapping his arms around juyeon’s waist.

“let’s stay like this for a moment.” the older said. 

changmin chose not to say anything to juyeon’s words. _something’s wrong._ but he knew it full well, three in the morning wasn’t the best time to talk things out. 

juyeon pulled away from the hug after a moment and immediately leaned in to quickly kiss changmin on his lips. 

“can we sleep now?” asked changmin with a sparkle in his sleepy eyes. 

“of course, we’ll sleep now.” juyeon replied and grabbed the younger’s hand, guiding him to their shared bedroom. 

***

“are you okay?” changmin questioned the next day. he didn’t get the chance to ask juyeon yesterday because he was once again left with juyeon’s empty side of the bed and a note on their nightstand saying he left earlier for his basketball training. 

juyeon didn’t answer immediately. instead, he continued sipping his iced americano that the younger brought for him during his break in between his classes. 

“juyeon. are you—”

“i’m okay. i’m just tired these days. there’s just so much to do now that we’re in our final year.” juyeon cut the younger off. 

“you know you can always tell me if you’re tired. i’ll help you wherever i can.” changmin offered. 

the taller only stared at his boyfriend’s mouth chewing his bagel right after making the offer. _didn’t sound so convincing with the bagel in his mouth._

“you can’t help me.” juyeon told flatly. 

“why can’t i? i thought i’m your assistant since we’re dating. no, even before we started actually.” the shorter retorted adorably. stuffing bagel into his mouth again, making him look like an overfed hamster. “i help juyeon do this, do that.” 

“it’s on me. i’ve caused you enough trouble already.” the other breathed out, his hand moved to wipe off the chocolate sprinkles on changmin’s corners of mouth. 

“on you? are you cheating on me?” changmin accused, but not without a hint of teasing in his tone. 

“what? hell, no! why would i?!” juyeon yelled out of shock. 

“i was joking, okay? i know you won’t cheat on me. i’m ji changmin. lee juyeon’s long time crush but i was too dumb to realize.” the boy with a dimple grinned innocently at his boyfriend.

“geez. don’t joke about those, okay? never in a million years i would cheat on you.” juyeon nagged exasperatedly. the accusation sort of left him with something unpleasant in his throat. 

“alright, i’m sorry. i won’t.” changmin raised both of his hands to surrender.

“when’s your next lecture? i’ll wait for you.” juyeon changed the topic immediately.

“at 4 and i’ll finish at 6. might leave earlier though. chanhee said there’s a quiz.” the younger informed, wiping his hands off with the wet wipes that juyeon gave him.

“then why would you leave earlier if there’s a quiz?” juyeon questioned weirdly, taking the dirtied wet wipes from changmin’s hands and stuffing it into the brown empty paper bag that changmin had for the bagels. 

“uh, because i didn’t know there’s a quiz today?” changmin shrugged.

“ji changmin. we’re in our final year. please pay attention to those next time.” the older flicked his boyfriend’s forehead. 

“fine. i’ll try to do well, _mom_.” the other rolled his eyes before getting up from the bench where they were hanging out at. “you’ll wait for me here?” 

“no. i’ll walk you there and wait for you nearby your lecture hall. i’ve got some readings to do.” juyeon said as he too got up from the bench. he picked up his own sling bag and changmin’s backpack and slung it over his own shoulder. 

“ooh. my boyfriend’s the sweetest.” changmin cooed teasingly with his hands clasped together. 

“shut up or i’ll never carry your bag again.” 

***

“i see you didn’t get my warnings from before.” 

a familiar female voice startled juyeon, pulling him out of his imagination of the book he was reading. 

“you _do_ realize your relationship with him will only hurt him. i’ve reminded you of that.” the girl said. 

“you just don’t give up. don’t you, kim dohee?” juyeon asked straightforwardly. he’s honestly tired of the threats and warnings from the girl who obviously had something personal for him for dating changmin. and the fact that there were only very few people who knew of his relationship with changmin but this girl somehow knew made everything clear for juyeon to connect the dots. 

“changmin’s the only son in his family. you’ll realize how much of a disappointment he’d be if his parents find out, right? call things off with him. his parents and mine had set things up for us. so back off before things get out of hands.” dohee warned sternly. 

juyeon didn’t feel a flick of intimidation at all from dohee’s warning and instead he stood up, towering the girl who was only levelled with his chest. 

“you can be all over ji changmin and have his parents on your side but you’ll never make him yours. you’re insane if you think i’ll give up on him.” juyeon firmly told. “i know you, kim dohee. ji changmin, who’s mine, had rejected you even when we’re in high school. him rejecting you more than your fingers can count should’ve been a crystal clear sign.” he added, boring a deadly sharp gaze at the girl.

“so you’re okay if i tell everyone about the two of you? can you bear the damage that will come from it? can you protect him from the hate he’s going to get when people find out about you?” dohee threatened, knuckles all white from holding back her anger at a very stubborn lee juyeon. lee juyeon who surprisingly was the reason why changmin turned her down a couple of months ago. 

“do it. try me. try us. i don’t give a damn. you know he’d be with me no matter what.” juyeon challenged confidently. 

“he has his family that he has to obey more than anything. more than the likes of you.” the girl retaliated.

“family card, huh? how his family view him as depends on them. don’t be so full of yourself just because your parents set you up. this isn’t a playhouse, kim dohee. out of your head for a second.” juyeon let out in between gritted teeth. two months of dealing with kim dohee without changmin knowing really had took a toll on his sanity. it had only been a year that they started going out. who knew there’d be an acquaintance of him and changmin to come in between them. 

“lee juyeon?” 

changmin’s voice coming from out of nowhere startled juyeon again that day and he took a step back from dohee. 

“oh. dohee too?” changmin chirped. “the professor was looking for you. you left your papers uncovered. people might copy your answers. but i covered it for you already.” he added cheerfully, unaware of the tense air in between his childhood friend and boyfriend. 

“you’re done? let’s head _home_ now.” juyeon chimed in, emphasising on the word ‘home’ before dohee could open her mouth. 

“yeah. chanhee said we don’t have to wait for him. he’s waiting for kevin later.” changmin briefed quickly.

“thanks, changmin. i know i can always count on you. don’t forget your family and mine are meeting this weekend. see you around and you too, juyeon. was nice talking to you.” the girl let out and it’s not like juyeon didn’t notice the insincerity in her tone. 

both juyeon and changmin watched quietly as dohee made her way to the lecture hall.

after a beat or two, changmin chanced a glance at the taller next to him who was still staring intently at the lecture hall’s door. he noticed juyeon’s pale, tightly clenched fists but he chose to ignore them for now and went on to whine about his quiz. “i screwed my quiz. lee juyeon has to buy me delicious food to make me happy!” 

juyeon turned to look at his pouty boyfriend who’s months younger than him. “what?” 

“lee juyeon is ignoring me after i screwed my quiz. i’m sad.” changmin faked a sob.

“i was thinking of something, okay? i can cook for you tonight.” juyeon tried to bargain. _damn it that kim dohee._

“uh oh. i said buy me delicious food. let’s just eat out. it’s almost dinner time after all.” the shorter sighed. 

“you sound tired.” juyeon couldn’t help but noticed. he grabbed his sling bag and stuffed his abandoned book into the bag. 

“i _am_ tired. i overused my brain. let’s just eat out, okay? before i go back to see my parents this weekend.” changmin reminded, pushing juyeon to start walking.

juyeon halted his steps and turned around to stare at the younger. “can you not?” 

“can i not what? walk, juyeon, _walk_.” changmin urged again. this time linking his arm with juyeon and dragged him across the hallway to their undecided destination. 

“not see your parents.” juyeon went along with the smaller boy. 

“are you nuts? my parents would nag at me forever and then my sisters would give me silent treatment again if i don’t come home this time.” changmin retaliated, talking animatedly with his free hand. 

“can i come with you?” the taller tried to coax changmin.

“nope.” the shorter replied, popping the p. “we have guests. you heard dohee just now.” 

“right.” juyeon muttered under his breath. _he’s not aware of dohee’s intention yet._

“juyeon is weird.” changmin remarked with a chuckle.

“i’m not. it’s just that i’d be lonely if you leave me.” the older admitted lowly. 

“it’s not like i’m leaving you forever, lee juyeon. it’s only for the weekend. plus, i’ve told chanhee and kevin to visit you. i even asked the silly lovebirds sunwoo and eric to invite you out for dinner. i’ve had it all planned for you. i won’t let you be alone. never. _ever_.” the younger lengthily uttered as his two hands cupped juyeon’s face. their height difference made his head slightly tilted up and how they ended up stopping at the building’s staircase, changmin had no idea. 

“you’d never leave me? forever?” juyeon blurted out, speaking in pout. 

“juyeon, are you okay?” the question came out again from changmin’s tiny mouth. he let go of juyeon’s face and gripped on his backpack’s straps. 

“i’m okay. really. it’s just—”

“you don’t sound and look okay to me. is something bothering you?” the smaller cut him off.

“it’s just- what if you suddenly don’t want me anymore?” juyeon tested. he ran his hand through his hair. the thought of not having changmin with him anymore is stressing him.

“what? why would i don’t want you anymore?” changmin questioned with furrowed eyebrows. 

“you know, it took my parents a whole two years to accept me back after my coming out. it scares me so much thinking about the people i love would leave me.” juyeon confessed suddenly. his hands frantically taking changmin’s into his with his eyes pleading for understanding from the love of his life in front of him. “plus, we both know it had always been me who was all over you from the start. i got you involved in us.” 

“lee juyeon. where did all these thoughts coming from? i would never ever leave you. your parents accepted us well now. they won’t leave you alone again. neither would i. and no, i’m in this - _us_ \- because i want it. i want us. i want _you_.” changmin said assuringly. he could feel his hand being almost crushed by juyeon’s huge ones but he realized he didn’t care. “juyeon, i love you.” 

the dim sunset ray gracing changmin’s face left juyeon in awe. he has the most beautiful boy only for himself. a girl like dohee and her threats shouldn’t worry him too much but he knew he somehow had to settle things once and for all with her. changmin’s i love you’s had always been a spell for juyeon. he knew his younger boyfriend would always try his best to make things better for them. 

juyeon took in the beautiful sight in front of him. changmin’s beautiful golden skin bathed in the sunset, his deep dimple when he pursed his lips, how the rays were reflected in his eyes and the puppy eyes he always had whenever he’s trying to make juyeon feel better - they were all his. his to keep. his to own. his to treasure for the rest of his life. 

staring into changmin’s hopeful eyes, juyeon reciprocated the loving confession as he softly bumped his forehead with the younger’s. “i love you the most.” 

changmin giggled like a baby upon listening to juyeon’s breathy confession. “can we kiss?” 

juyeon didnt answer his boyfriend and instead, he went straight to plant a searingly loving kiss to changmin’s soft lips. 

_kim dohee will be dealt with some time later._

***

“juyeon hyung. changmin hyung told us to take you out for dinner!” eric shouted from the kitchen. hands busy cleaning the dishes that him, sunwoo and juyeon used to eat their cereals. 

“yeah, hyung. changmin hyung wants proof that we take you out too.” sunwoo chimed in from where he was seated on the couch in the living room.

“you boys can go. let me wallow in sadness. we sent him pictures of us eating cereals. that’s enough.” juyeon replied as he sprawled on the floor with his poetry book insufficiently covering his broad chest. 

“hyung. you’re pathetic.” eric remarked and sprinkled the remnants of water on his hand at juyeon’s face.

“dude! changmin gave me this book!” juyeon yelled at the youngest of them. He sat up straight to wipe the book off.

“i see you’re alive now.” eric deadpanned. “sunwoo. let’s just leave if juyeon hyung doesn’t want to join us. let’s not waste our weekend and be stuck here with this pathetic old man. how can changmin hyung stand you?” 

“how can _sunwoo_ stand your nagging?” juyeon shot back.

sunwoo only shrugged. eric’s nagging was a lot to handle but eric is eric. he can’t change that. sunwoo was the first to confess after all. so deal with it. 

“you sure we can just leave though? i’ve got a movie to watch.” eric asked again for confirmation. he casually went on to slot himself on sunwoo’s laps. 

“yeah. i mean it. just go. i can feed myself. plus, changmin will be back tonight. keep your worries to yourself.” juyeon told softly. he didn’t want to disturb the younger boys on their long awaited weekend. 

“we’re really going if you said so.” sunwoo let out as he tapped on eric’s shoulder to get off his laps. “we really have a movie to watch today.” 

“just goooo. i’m just gonna sleep off my loneliness today.” the oldest sighed and once again sprawled on the floor. 

“fine by us then. we’ll get going now. i’ll text changmin hyung and say we’ve fed you.” eric uttered from where he was already standing at the doorway, with sunwoo sitting down to tie his shoelaces. 

“have fun!” juyeon yelled and the last thing he heard was the front door closing and here he is now, all alone waiting for changmin to come home. 

through his texts, changmin did tell juyeon that dohee was already at his parents’ place but there was no mention of her parents like what dohee told him the other day. other than that, the rest of his texts were of his dog’s pictures, the succulent plants that his sisters collected and his mother’s cookings - no mention of a _set up_ as dohee mentioned. 

“come home already.” juyeon whispered to himself before he dozed off, bathed in the afternoon sunlight in the middle of the living room of his little shared apartment with changmin.

*** 

the hand that was caressing his hair, woke juyeon up from his slumber. he struggled to open his eyes but he could see there was a hand that was covering his eyes from the dim lighting of the living room. it was already night, he realized. 

“hey. good night.” 

the familiar, warm and sweet voice absolutely woke him up now. he jolted from the floor and turned to see it was his changmin, sitting with his legs criss crossed on the floor, who was carding through his locks earlier. 

“wh-when did you arrive? what time is it now? have you eaten? you’re good?” juyeon rambled frantically.

“slow down, lee juyeon.” changmin chuckled at the sight of his panicky boyfriend. “i arrived an hour ago. it’s 10.34 now and i’ve had an egg tart on my way home. and i’m very good. thank you and you?”

“i - uh, i’m good. how’s your parents? your sisters?” juyeon asked. he fought the urge to kiss changmin because he was just too adamant to know what happened when changmin was at his parents’ place.

“they’re good. dohee was there too.” said changmin calmly.

“yeah?” was all that juyeon could let out. 

“and she almost made my head explode from her confession. _again_. and i’m about to be mad at you for not telling me things.” changmin warned beforehand. 

“what happened? what did she say? what did _i_ do?” juyeon bombarded the younger with questions again, already kneeling in front of changmin. 

“one. why didn’t you tell me that she was bothering you?” changmin queried with his arms crossed over his chest. he had a stern look on his face.

“i thought i could handle her. which i think i did. she didn’t do any of the things that she said she would do for now.” the older explained honestly. 

changmin only nodded his head approvingly. “two. did you believe in her when she said her parents and my parents were setting us up? yes or no?” 

“yes.” juyeon nodded innocently. 

“they never did. dohee lied.” changmin muttered softly. 

“she what?” juyeon screeched in disbelief and gripped on his kneecaps to contain his anger.

“she lied to you, juyeon. she does want us apart. she did confess to me again two months ago and i turned her down. _i_ told her myself that i’m seeing a certain someone named lee juyeon.” changmin explained again. “she told me about all the warnings and threats she told you. i told her she should apologize to you for all the things she said to you since the last two months.” 

“yeah, she should.” juyeon let out with a roll of his eyes. _so he told her about us._

“but juyeon, you should’ve told me about this from the start. it’s bad enough for you to keep things to yourself and worry about things on your own. plus, you know dohee. there’s nothing much she can do about us actually. even if she threatened you to spread about us, you know no one’s gonna believe that and even if people do believe in that, why would you care? at least we don’t have to hassle about coming out.” changmin paused to let out a deep sigh. “you know, i honestly would very much appreciate it for people to say it for me. weird, don’t you think?” 

it may have become a habit for juyeon to not immediately answer changmin’s question lately. he waited for a few moments to answer it. what he did first was he mirrored the younger’s sitting position and they ended sitting knee to knee. 

“what’s wrong now? this isn’t just about dohee anymore right?” juyeon questioned softly. 

changmin took a deep shaky breath before saying, “i told my family about you. about us.” 

once again, juyeon was left contemplating with his words. as he was about to open his mouth, changmin speak up some more.

“i just thought it was unfair that it was only you who told your parents about us while i still call you my friend in front of my parents. what more when your parents have only started to have you back.” 

“but it was unfair to you that you had to do it alone. i mean, you were with me when i told my parents about us.” juyeon said softly while his hands moved to intertwine their fingers together. 

“i know. but with you having your parents only taking you back in after two years, and then telling them about us and dealing with dohee - i just feel like this is something that i should do on my own. it should be on me.” changmin uttered pleadingly. “i can’t just take things from you. i need to give you _something_.” 

“aww, love.” juyeon cooed and pulled changmin for a hug despite their awkward sitting position now. “you should’ve brought me with you.” 

“no.” changmin mumbled into juyeon’s shoulder. “this is on me.” he added and pulled away from juyeon. 

“changmin—”

“i haven’t told you about my family’s reactions though.” the shorter chimed in. 

juyeon let out a heavy sigh. all prepared for the news. “how was it?” 

“my dad said—”

“he said what?” 

“he said, you should come over for christmas with our family.” 

“i should what?” juyeon almost screeched again. almost. 

“come for christmas. mom said she’ll change my bed to a queen sized one. and my sisters said we should all hang out here. even gana was excited to see your pictures.” changmin chirped in a breath. “i think we’re good. _you’re_ good.” 

“it can’t be that easy. you’re the only son in your family.” juyeon doubted. 

“my parents obviously had it easy. don’t you think that’s good enough. do you want them to kick me out or do you want to come over for christmas? i mean, we’ve known each other since high school but we weren’t quite friends at that time. so they thought it’d be nice to have my stranger-to-boyfriend to come over.” the shorter beamed. he rose from the floor, walked a bit on his knees and ended up sitting in juyeon’s laps, with his legs wrapped around the older’s waist. with their current position, juyeon was looking up at him and he was staring down at juyeon.

juyeon went on to wrap his long arms around changmin’s slim waist. “are you for real?” 

“yeah, juyeon. i’m for real. mom said we should video call her sometimes. i said we will.” changmin replied with a smile so bright that it elevates his cheekbones and making his deep dimple to appear beautifully. 

“what about dohee?” juyeon was still concerned of her.

“my parents never knew the reason why she came over. she told them she was just there to visit our family but weirdly she never mentioned about a set up or whatever in front of my parents. i found out about that when i told her to tell me what were you two talking about the other day. she confessed to me again but said she’ll give up if i tell my parents about us. so i did. although it was very nerve wracking, but i still did.” changmin noted lengthily.

and again, juyeon took his time to respond to his boyfriend. even with changmin already cupping and squishing his face, juyeon was still so immersed in his thoughts. 

“it’s all cleared now. my family wants to see you and dohee won’t bother us again. we’re in the clear now, juyeon. i guess what dohee needed was just how my parents see us. maybe what she needs was a validation from our family so she can get over me. our parents are friends after all. she might still be stuck in the idea of our parents unnecessarily trying to match us when we were kids.” changmin convinced the taller. the silence he got in return was unsettling. “say something.” 

“i - i just can’t imagine how you did those on your own. you dealt with dohee in a day and then your family. that was a lot to take. i feel bad.” juyeon muttered while rocking their connected bodies back and forth.

“it _was_ a lot to take. but compared to you who was chasing me for years, to have your family having a hard time to accept you, and to deal with dohee while still making sure i’m the happiest boyfriend on earth, what i went through was nothing. i know i’d still have you with me at the end of the day.” the smaller reassured. 

“it meant the world for me to hear you did those. i’m so proud of you, ji changmin. wish i was there to witness everything.” juyeon patted changmin’s head lovingly.

“i liked it better when you weren’t there with me.” the younger grinned before leaning in to chastely peck juyeon on his lips. “i love you, lee juyeon. i love you so much.” 

cupping changmin’s face, juyeon smiled lovingly in return. “i.” a kiss on changmin’s right cheek. “love.” a kiss on the left cheek. “you.” a kiss on the nose. “the most.” finally, a deep loving kiss on the lips. 

the giggle that changmin let out definitely stirred the most inner part of juyeon’s entirety.

they quietly stared into each other’s eyes for a bit longer before a growl from juyeon’s stomach broke the silence. 

“i guess cereals weren’t enough to feed you. jacob hyung’s the only one who survives on those.” changmin quipped. 

“yup. let’s shower and order take outs.” juyeon suggested as he snuggled into changmin’s crook of neck and left a trail of kisses along his long neck. “hmm. you always smelled so nice. it‘s addicting.”

“shower and eat, lee juyeon.” changmin told off with a slap on juyeon’s shoulder.

“alright, alright. but we won’t sleep after dinner.” juyeon warned with a cheeky wink and kissy face for his boyfriend. 

“pervert.” 

***

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. kudos and comments are very very appreciated.


End file.
